Cryptographic computational devices have many applications both for the secure transmission of information and for the authentication and verification of the source of information. One application of a cryptographic computational device or system is a smart card, which contains valuable financial and personal data intended to be kept secret via encryption. These devices, for reason of unauthorized access and/or unlawful benefit, are made object of attacks for extracting their encrypted confidential information, and as a consequence, the security level of said devices may be compromised. Once this event occurs, the attacker can access the otherwise restricted information and capabilities of the device and is then at liberty to engage in malicious activities including authorization of monetary transactions, impersonation of digital signatures and so on. With the global increase in the use of cryptographic computational devices such as chip-based cards or special ICs for electronic identification and authentication protocols in computational devices such as mobile phones, it has become necessary for cryptographic devices to be tamper-proof by advantageous incorporation of features resistive to aforementioned attacks that concede data security.